


Needless, But Nice

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Competence Kink, F/M, Kissing, Trick or Treat: Treat, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: Sadie never had a poker face.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Needless, But Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diefleder_tey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diefleder_tey/gifts).



When Sadie says jump, no one in the recently renamed Adler Gang asks 'how high.' There is nothing, absolutely nothing, in Sadie's demeanour, posture, or facial expression that indicates she accepts questions.

But the okay thing about that, Arthur decides, is that since Dutch and Micah left, there are a lot fewer questions. Things just run a lot more smoothly since Sadie took over.

"Sadie," Arthur says, remembering just in time not to call her Mrs.

"Arthur?" She looks at him, not glaring exactly, but hard.

"Headed out for a few days, unless you --"

"No, no, go on, do what you gotta."

He tips his hat to her, gives her a peck on the cheek, and picks up a few rounds of loose ammunition from the table before he leaves. Never hurts to have a few spares.

Arthur's gone for three days and when he comes back, he's got sixty-five dollars for the camp, a pair of pebble-sized gold nuggets, and a huge, gorgeous buck that will feed them all very well. He never ceases to amaze.

Sadie feels a dart of some feeling, straight to her shaky heart, when she sees him smile and chuckle along with something Karen's saying. It's happening more and more these days and she feels that sting every time like it's the first time. 

"Welcome back," she says, as he finally makes his way over to her.

"Thank you. Had an all right time here?"

Sadie nods. "Sure, sure. We always do. Lenny thinks he's got something big, but I think he needs more… what's it called? Reconnaissance."

"I could go with him," Arthur offers. 

It makes sense, seems reasonable, and she instantly hates the idea. Something wicked claws up her spine, something she can't quite put a name on. Not jealousy, obviously, but maybe possessiveness? And want, to be certain.

"Nah," she says, probably a smidge too quickly. "Stick around here for a bit. We all miss seeing you."

"You 'all'?" Arthur repeats, clearly not buying what she's selling.

She never had a poker face.

Sadie grumbles at him. "All right, fine, you got me." 

She kisses him then, reeling him in with her fingers digging into the front of his jacket. Arthur almost laughs against her mouth, but it turns into a little grunt instead and Sadie is charmed.

She knows she ought to save it for later, when they're not standing under a noontime sun in the middle of camp, but she can't help herself. He's been gone for days, after all.

Arthur moves his hat back away from his face and settles one hand on the back of her neck, holding her in place. It's a possessive touch, something Sadie initially thought she would dislike. But after a few exposures to it, she's decided it's kind of… nice. Needless, s'not like she's going anywhere else for her touching, but nice.

"Okay, okay, you got me," Arthur says, when Sadie finally lets him up for air. She doesn't need him to reassure her; the whole damn gang knows it. But it's another one of those things she's growing accustomed to.

"Damn right."

There's a wolf whistle from somewhere to their left, but she ignores it. Arthur's ears turn a little pink.

"Show's over! Things around here ain't gonna do themselves! Get back to work, all of you!" There's a murmur of agreement and a shuffle of people rushing to get back to choring, stealing, and general. 

"You, Mrs. -- Sadie, are terrifying," he assures her, righting his hat and giving her a peck on the cheek. 

She smiles. She didn't get this far not knowing it, that's for damn sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Trick or Treat!


End file.
